Innuendo
by fluffypuppykins
Summary: Poor Hakuba forgot that one must always be alert to the surroundings when chasing the Kaitou Kid...Crack. Rating is just for safety and innuendo.


**Title:** Innuendo  
**Author:** fluffypuppykins  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Teaser:** Poor Hakuba Saguru forgot that one must always be alert of one's surroundings when chasing the Kaitou Kid...

**Innuendo**

"Why does Hakuba-kun look tired and black and blue all over?" Aoko asked as she and Kaito walked to school together.

"Ah, so you weren't at the Kid Heist last night." Akako said flipping her hair as she came up beside them.

"Ohayo, Koizumi-chan. Of course I wouldn't waste my time like that. What happened?"

"Hakuba got chased by several girls. They were quite forceful about expressing their...affections." Akako smirked.

"Not Hakuba-kun, he's the perfect gentleman!"

"Yeah, was he the willing participant, running into their arms like that." Kaito snickered.

"Ohayo, Aoko-chan. By the way, have you heard about Hakuba-kun and the girls at the Kabu...-1-" Keiko was not able to finished her sentence as Aoko turned red with righteous indignation and wielded her school bag to chase after Hakuba.

"HAKUBA-KUUUN, YOU PERVERT!"

"Nakamori-chan, it wasn't like that at all." Hakuba protested but his guilty expression did not get him far and soon the chase was on.

" Okai Sports Center--Oi, what was that about?"

"Nothing, we already told Aoko about the girls, that's all." Kaito's look of utter innocence was so angelic once could almost see a halo above his head, a halo propped up by horns, that is.

"Oh, yes, we did, didn't we?" Akako's smirk was positively devilish now.

Keiko gave them both puzzled looks and then shrugged.

**xxx**

What really happened at the heist several hours ago...

Hakuba chased the Kid, cursing. He was tired, wet and hungry but there was still the thief to chase. The Kaitou had been forced to make a landing close to the the half-filled Sports Center by a squall that had come in unexpectedly fast from Tokyo Bay. The same squall that got him and three-fourths of the Task Force wet. Nakamori-keibu had contended that the Kid would probably find a deserted room and hole in while he argued that the Kid would disguise himself as a spectator or participant of the sports competition being held on one end of the center. Thus he found himself running through the halls, chasing the white clad rascal alone.

"This is Hakuba, no sign of the thief yet on my end. How is it in yours?" Said his familiar British-tinged Japanese somewhere ahead of him. That was another source of irritation for the detective. His police radio had been somehow nicked by the thief during the chase.

"Why Hakuba-kun, such language..." The thief jeered as he put the radio away and ran around the corner, laughing all the while.

When Hakuba got there, there was only a swinging door to pay for his trouble. He gave it no more thought and doved in.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"IT'S THE PERVERT!"

Hakuba only got the impression of several female bodies in various states of dress before he found himself being chased by a mob of very angry girls.

_Argh! He hid in the girl's locker room?_

**xxx**

Hakuba sighed in relief as he was finally seated. He and Keiko had managed to explain to Aoko about the mix up so he was in the clear.

_I wish it had been just as easy to stop that riot in the Sports Center..._

It took Nakamori-keibu and the whole Kaitou Kid Task Force to subdue the enraged girls all of whom were taking part in a minor High School Martial Arts tournament. There had been rumors of a pervert who had been intruding in the girl locker rooms for a couple of weeks prior to last night. Hakuba's timing could have been worse.

_Or was it...could he have planned it from the very beginning?_

Hakuba thought, shooting a glare at Kaito.

_There's no way to tell, I suppose...at least he had the sense to call Nakamori for me...  
_

**-owari-**

**Author's Notes: **

-1- Aoko thought that Keiko was about to say "Kabukicho" which is the Tokyo red light district  



End file.
